lostpediafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Tercera temporada
Este artículo es un índice para los capítulos de la Tercera Temporada de Lost, que se comenzaron a emitir originalmente en Estados Unidos el 4 de octubre de 2006. Esta temporada comenzó con 6 capítulos consecutivamentes, hasta el 8 de noviembre de 2006. Hasta febrero de 2007 no se transmitieron más capítulos nuevos, pero, eso si, para seguir entusiasmado con la serie, la ABC fue lanzando pequeños clips, donde mostraban imágenes de la segunda parte de la Tercera Temporada de Lost. Lost regreso el 7 de febrero a las 9/8c con un clip resumen titulado Guía del Superviviente Perdido y a las 10/9c del mismo día Lost regreso con el capítulo No en Portland. Temas Principales Jack, Kate Y Sawyer empiezan esta temporada como prisioneros de los Otros. Quiénes son esos "otros" y para qué los quieren son las principales cuestiones sobre las que tratará esta temporada. Michael Emerson se une a la trama como miembro estable interpretando a Benjamin Linus. Aparecen aires de romance en la medida que Jack empieza a interesarse en una misteriosa mujer cuyos motivos pueden ser cuestionables. Sun y Jin continúan celebrando su embarazo, pero ¿el hijo es realmente de Jin? ¿Obedecerán los supervivientes la advertencia llevada por Hurley o cruzarán la isla para tratar de rescatar a Kate, Jack y Sawyer? Charlie intentará recuperar la simpatía de Claire y su bebé, Aaron pero ¿podrá confiar en que se mantendrá sobrio? Conoceremos las consecuencias de la implosión de la escotilla en los destinos de Locke, Desmond y Eko. ¿Podrá Penelope Widmore encontrar la isla y hallar a su largamente perdido amor, Desmond? ¿Podrán los supervivientes encontrar una manera de comunicarse con el mundo exterior? Capítulos de Tercera Temporada Lost: Una Historia de Supervivencia * Título Original: A Tale of Survival * FLASHBACK: TBA (Recapitulación) * Originalmente Transmitido el: 27 de septiembre de 2006 * Escrito por: TBA (Recapitulación) * Dirigido por: TBA (Recapitulación) Resumen de la Primera y Segunda Temporada, como antesala para la Tercera. Es relatado por Ben (falso Henry Gale) Una Historia de dos Ciudades * Título Original: A Tale of two Cities * FLASHBACK: Jack * Originalmente Transmitido el: 4 de octubre de 2006 * Escrito por: Damon Lindelof y J.J. Abrams * Dirigido por: Jack Bender Jack, Kate y Sawyer empiezan a descubrir a qué se enfrentan como prisioneros de Los Otros. La Bailarina de Cristal * Título Original: The Glass Ballerina * FLASHBACK: Jin y Sun * Originalmente Transmitido el: 11 de octubre de 2006 * Escrito por: Jeff Pinkner y Drew Goddard * Dirigido por: Paul Edwards El plan de Sayid de encontrar a Jack coloca a Jin y Sun en grave peligro. Mientras, Kate y Sawyer son obligados por sus captores a trabajar bajo duras condiciones. Ben le hace a Jack una tentadora oferta, difícil de rechazar. Otras Instrucciones * Título Original: Further Instructions * FLASHBACK: Locke * Originalmente Transmitido el: 18 de octubre de 2006 * Escrito por: Carlton Cuse y Elizabeth Sarnoff * Dirigido por: Stephen Williams Se revelan los destinos de Locke, Desmond y Eko después de la implosión de la escotilla. Hurley llega al campamento contando qué ha ocurrido cuando Jack, Kate, Sawyer y él se encontraron con Los Otros. Cada Hombre Para sí Mismo * Título Original: Every man for Himself * FLASHBACK: Sawyer * Originalmente Transmitido el: 25 de octubre de 2006 * Escrito por: Edward Kitsis y Adam Horowitz * Dirigido por: Stephen Williams Sawyer decubre qué tan lejos pueden llegar sus captores en su cometido de frustrar sus planes de escape con Kate. Jack es sacado de su encierro con la tarea de salvarle la vida a uno de los Otros. Mientras, el comportamiento de Desmond empieza a confundir a los demás supervivientes cuando empieza a construir un extraño aparato. El Costo de Vivir * Título Original: The Cost of Living * FLASHBACK: Eko * Originalmente Transmitido el: 1 de noviembre de 2006 * Escrito por: Alison Schapker y Monica Owusu-Breen * Dirigido por: Jack Bender Un delirante Eko lucha con demonios de su pasado, mientras Locke y otros supervivientes se dirigen a La Perla -una de las estaciones de la Iniciativa DHARMA en la isla- con la esperanza de encontrar un ordenador que les permita localizar a Jack, Kate y Sawyer. Mientras, Jack no sabe en quién confiar cuando dos de los Otros discuten entre sí. Acepto * Título Original: I do * FLASHBACK: Kate * Originalmente Transmitido el: 8 de noviembre de 2006 * Escrito por: Damon Lindelof y Carlton Cuse * Dirigido por: Tucker Gates Jack toma una decisión con respecto a la oferta de Ben. Kate no puede hacer nada cuando Pickett parece dispuesto a cumplir su amenaza de matar a Sawyer, y Locke descubre un mensaje secreto que podría ayudarle a desvelar los secretos de la isla. Un Momento Lost * Título Original: A Lost Moment * FLASHBACK: TBA (Recapitulación) * Originalmente Transmitido Entre: Noviembre de 2006 y enero de 2007 * Escrito por: TBA (Recapitulación) * Dirigido por: TBA (Recapitulación) Cada semana, siguiendo ventilar de un episodio, ABC lanza los clips cortos de escenas previamente no vistas de Lost. Para guardar, sobre todo intereses en la demostración durante una rotura de temporada inusual. Los clips son ventilados cada semana para cuando la tercera temporada vuelva en febrero de 2007. Lost: Guía del Superviviente Perdido * Título Original: Lost Survivor Guide * FLASHBACK: TBA (Recapitulación) * Originalmente Transmitido el: 7 de febrero de 2007 * Escrito por: TBA (Recapitulación) * Dirigido por: TBA (Recapitulación) Una nueva mirada en las vidas de algunos de los sobrevivientes del vuelo 815 de Oceanic. No en Portland * Título Original: Not in Portland * FLASHBACK: Juliet * Originalmente Transmitido el: 7 de febrero de 2007 * Escrito por: Carlton Cuse y Jeff Pinkner * Dirigido por: Stephen Williams Jack tiene en su mano el destino de Ben. Mientras tanto, Kate y Sawyer encuentran a un aliado en uno de Los Otros. Juliet toma una decisión espantosa que podría poner en peligro su "categoría" con los demás. Destellos Frente tus Ojos * Título Original: Flashes Before Your Eyes * FLASHBACK: Desmond * Originalmente Transmitido el: 14 de febrero de 2007 * Escrito por: Damon Lindelof y Drew Goddard * Dirigido por: Jack Bender Hurley tiene sospechas y piensa con determinación, convence a Charlie para investigar a Desmond y descubrir lo que de verdad se encuentra tras sus misteriosos actos. Extraño en Tierra Extraña ‎ * Título Original: Stranger in a Strange Land * FLASHBACK: Jack * Originalmente Transmitido el: 21 de febrero de 2007 * Escrito por: Elizabeth Sarnoff y Christina M. Kim * Dirigido por: Paris Barclay Se centrará en los tatuajes y el esperado pasado oscuro de Jack, con un flashback sobre su desconocido viaje a Tailandia y un nuevo y enigmático personaje llamado Achara que tiene la capacidad de descubrir la verdadera identidad de las personas. Mientras, Kate, Sawyer y Karl intentan abandonar Alcatraz. Tricia Tanaka ha Muerto * Título Original: Tricia Tanaka is Dead * FLASHBACK: Hurley * Originalmente Transmitido el: 28 de febrero de 2007 * Escrito por: Edward Kitsis y Adam Horowitz * Dirigido por: Eric Laneuville El descubrimiento de Hurley de un viejo y ruinoso coche en la isla le conduce en una misión de esperanza no solo para él, también para un amigo superviviente que necesita un poco de fe. Mientras tanto, Kate y Sawyer se reúnen con el resto de supervivientes, pero Kate se siente mal por tener que dejar a Jack con Los Otros Introduzca 77 * Título Original: Enter 77 * FLASHBACK: Sayid * Originalmente Transmitido el: 7 de marzo de 2007 * Escrito por: Carlton Cuse y Damon Lindelof * Dirigido por: Stephen Williams Locke, Sayid y Kate encuentran una nueva estación de la Iniciativa DHARMA con un extraño habitante. Mientras que Sawyer compite en un juego de ping-pong para recuperar sus pertenencias. En Avión * Título Original: Par Avion * FLASHBACK: Claire * Originalmente Transmitido el: 14 de marzo de 2007 * Escrito por: Christina M. Kim y Jordan Rosenberg * Dirigido por: Paul Edwards Claire sospecha de Charlie cuando éste muestra una actitud extraña al presentar ella una idea para ser rescatados. Se producen tensiones entre Sayid y Locke mientras planean un modo de rescatar a Jack. El Hombre de los Viejos Campos * Título Original: The man From Tallahassee * FLASHBACK: Locke * Originalmente Transmitido el: 21 de marzo de 2007 * Escrito por: Drew Goddard y Jeff Pinkner * Dirigido por: Jack Bender Ben ofrece a Locke los secretos de la isla cuando éste último está apunto destruir el submarino. Kate descubre que Jack ha hecho un trato con éstos cuando finalmente se reúne con él. Exposiciones * Título Original: Exposé * FLASHBACK: Nikki y Paulo * Originalmente Transmitido el: 28 de marzo de 2007 * Escrito por: Edward Kitsis y Adam Horowitz * Dirigido por: Stephen Williams Nikki y Paulo aparecen muertos en extrañas circunstancias. Sawyer, Hurley, Charlie, Jin y Sun intentan desvelar el misterio. Al fin, Sun descubre la verdad sobre su último secuestro que se supone que fue realizado por Los Otros. Dejado Atrás * Título Original: Left Behind * FLASHBACK: Kate * Originalmente Transmitido el: 4 de abril de 2007 * Escrito por: Damon Lindelof y Elizabeth Sarnoff * Dirigido por: Karen Gaviola Kate es forzada a quedarse en la selva con Juliet. Hurley advierte a Sawyer de que deberá cambiar sus formas de actuar y su carácter o se verá destinado al destierro. Uno de Nosotros * Título Original: One of us * FLASHBACK: Juliet * Originalmente Transmitido el: 11 de abril de 2007 * Escrito por: Carlton Cuse y Drew Goddard * Dirigido por: Jack Bender Finalmente, Jack se reúne con los supervivientes, pero la alegría se tuerce cuando el grupo descubre que el doctor está acompañado de un Otro. Mientras, Claire cae enferma. Captura-22 * Título Original: Catch-22 * FLASHBACK: Desmond * Originalmente Transmitido el: 18 de abril de 2007 * Escrito por: Jeff Pinkner y Brian K. Vaughan * Dirigido por: Stephen Williams Desmond convence a Hurley, Jin y Charlie a que lo sigan en un viaje por la selva. Nuevos flashback revelan más sobre la vida de Desmond antes de llegar a la isla. Mientras tanto una desanimada Kate va en busca de Sawyer después de ver a Jack y Juliet juntos. F.D.C. * Título Original: D.O.C. * FLASHBACK: Sun * Originalmente Transmitido el: 25 de abril de 2007 * Escrito por: Edward Kitsis y Adam Horowitz * Dirigido por: Fred Toye Sun accede a ser examinada por Juliet, tras descubrir que todas las mujeres de los Otros, que estaban embarazadas, morían antes de dar a luz. Desmond permite que se haga justicia, de una manera muy peculiar, para ayudar a salvar la vida de un nuevo y misterioso habitante de la isla. El General * Título Original: The Brig * FLASHBACK: Locke * Originalmente Transmitido el: 2 de mayo de 2007 * Escrito por: Damon Lindelof y Carlton Cuse * Dirigido por: Eric Laneuville Locke se separa de Los Otros, para tratar de convencer a Sawyer, que le ayude a resolver un problema en común; un nuevo habitante de isla revela una información espantosa sobre el vuelo de los supervivientes. El Hombre Tras la Cortina * Título Original: The man Behind the Curtain * FLASHBACK: Ben * Originalmente Transmitido el: 9 de mayo de 2007 * Escrito por: Elizabeth Sarnoff y Drew Goddard * Dirigido por: Bobby Roth Ben, a regañadientes, introduce a Locke en los misterios de la isla, incluyendo al misterioso Jacob. El secreto de Juliet se hara publico. Grandes Éxitos * Título Original: Greatest Hits * FLASHBACK: Charlie * Originalmente Transmitido el: 16 de mayo de 2007 * Escrito por: Edward Kitsis y Adam Horowitz * Dirigido por: Stephen Williams Mientras Jack idea un plan para librarse de Los Otros, de una vez por todas, Sayid descubre un error en el sistema de Los Otros que podría llevarles a ser rescatados. Pero necesita que Charlie acepte una peligrosa tarea que puede que haga realidad una de las premoniciones de Desmond. Lost: Las Respuestas * Título Original: Lost: The Answers * FLASHBACK: TBA (Recapitulación) * Originalmente Transmitido el: 17 de mayo de 2007 * Escrito por: TBA (Recapitulación) * Dirigido por: TBA (Recapitulación) Una mirada en las preguntas que se han contestado y los misterios que todavía no se solucionarán para los sobrevivientes del vuelo 815 de Oceanic. Estos serán el foco de un nuevo especial, antes de ver la gran final de la Tercera Temporada. A Través del Espejo - Parte 1 * Título Original: Through the Looking Glass - Part 1 * FLASHBACK: Jack * Programado Para el: 23 de mayo de 2007 * Escrito por: Carlton Cuse y Damon Lindelof * Dirigido por: Jack Bender Jack y sus compañeros iniciarán sus esfuerzos por contactar el barco de rescate de Naomi, en el episodio final de la tercera temporada de Lost. A Través del Espejo - Parte 2 * Título Original: Through the Looking Glass - Part 2 * FLASHBACK: Jack * Programado Para el: 23 de mayo de 2007 * Escrito por: Carlton Cuse y Damon Lindelof * Dirigido por: Jack Bender Jack y sus compañeros iniciarán sus esfuerzos por contactar el barco de rescate de Naomi, en el episodio final de la tercera temporada de Lost. Vea También * Temporada 1 * Temporada 2 * Temporada 4 * Temporada 5 * Temporada 6 * Lista de Episodios Categoría: Episodios Categoría: Tercera Temporada